I need you now
by Mrs.Natasha.Cullen
Summary: Natasha Redfern is more like lamias these days then she thinks.But struggles in her life, booze,cutting and getting attention from mom come at her in more surpising ways than she thought.The thing she shuffers with most is Eil the boy that stole her heart
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to my life

**AN: hey this is my second Night World story! and im so exicted about it because i worked pretty hard on it. Im sorry if there is mistakes in this first chapter but i still dont have a beta. So if you want to be my beta please review/message me! ****Thanks! for reading and Please review 3**

* * *

_**I get over you, then I see you again. I try to ignore you so I don't fall for you again, but then you smile and those feelings come flooding back! 3 - Unknown **_

* * *

Sometimes i wish things were different. I wish i could have the kind of the life where i had that prefect someone.

The life Where i would walk into my large yellow with white trimed victorian home the kind of home where a perfect lamia family was raised.

Tons of kids running around playing tag and yelling. But in realaity my life was another lamia with a never ending love

for Jack Daneils, my newly found best friend.

Here in Clayton, North Carolina it wasnt that hard to find booze and drugs. As easy as sloving 1+1, in other words not very hard.

You would proubley wouldnt even know that a girl like me cut her self ether. Yeah, well that happens when your so called "mom" cares more

about her newest Clilent wanting a room redecorated then her own daughter, what a , cloe, Sarah, my friends were more like my family

then the actual one I had.

Tonight I had made plans with Cloe and Jack at the local park. My idea of a night to get my mind of Eli, the boy who stole my

heart with out even know about it. Eli was a guy that not many girls would not actually admit having a crush on. Long black hair, wore the

kind of colthes everyone eles did in clayton, Aeropostale. Dreamy blue eyes that could melt me like ice cream if i looked right into them.

The single problem with Eli was to him i was another girl in the world. In more painful words another hoe he didnt talk to.

The felling of Jack was running down my throut, trickling down slowly injoying the taste hit of him once more. It was my last swig of Jack

left in my stash in the back my tiny white freezing mini i heard the door bell buzzed like a bee, singling that cloe had arrived.

slowly, I walked to door taking my time clearly in no hurry or a care on my mind important enough to hurry to the door. "Hey girl ! Being a slow

poke today?" Cloe said as I opened the door and ushered her in the door. In her hand was a brown wrinkled paper bag, inside was another bottle of Jack. My simile

grew wide Jack could always bring one to my face, one of the few boys who could these days.

"Who did you score from this time? John, Nick or Michael?" I asked. "Nah,Justin this time. I got it fairly cheap this time." She started to

giggle. "Oh no Cloe!" I shook my head. You didnt sleep again with him did you?" Cloe still giggling a little said " Yeah, it was wonderful... He

gave me the greatest OG this time....' Walking back into the small kitchen i stated "He is only going to leave you for another girl or get you pregant."

"What ever you say Natasha your just pissed that Eli has yet to talk to you" So true how would you feel if boy you love, even if he is

human and it is against the night world law acted like you werent even alive.

I wasn't much of a rule follower anyway, I mean come on cant fall in love for humans what kind of rule is that. Why should someone be able to

tell you who you can and can not fall in love with. Yeah rules are not my shot of vodka, if you know what I mean. But not like Eli acknowledged me anyway....

The urrge cut at that moment was so great anytime anyone spoke about Eli my arm tingled, meaning time to cut again. "Hold on let me go get my bag and we'll

head to park."

After dashing up the stairs to my room,different black flowers on each of the four walls i reached in my dresser. My knife was worn, I had gotten it

from a night world club called The Black Iris. When I was five, it didnt come cheap but hey it was well if I ever had a warewolf attack my house I was good.

The blade cutting aginst my rist felt amazing and well due. "Hurry up Natasha! Justin said he might stop by and I don't want to miss him!" Cloe yelled up the

stairs.

Pushing the knife under some colthes then grabing a red hoddie from my walk in closet. "Coming! I just couldnt find my bag." I yelled to her as I grabed

my bag and dashed down the starirs. First i saw Cloe's legs then came her body as i came down the stairs. She was leaning against the wall near the wall with her

eyes closed. You could tell she was thinking of Justin again, she could never get her mind off boys. That was her problem in our group of friend each of us had

a different things wrong with us. With Cloe it was sex and boys, Jessica it was not eating anything. And Sarah well lets just say she says she is going kill her self.

Finally me, well you already know my problem is cutting and my best buddy Jack. Arent we a pretty fucked up group haha. Welcome to my life.....

**AN: thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 A feeling

****

**My life is brilliant. **

**My ****love is pure.**  
**I saw an angel.**  
**Of that I'm sure.**  
**She smiled at me on the subway.**  
**She was with another man.**  
**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**  
**'Cause I've got a plan.**

- **You're beautiful, James Blunt**

* * *

"Eli you haven't talked to Natasha yet haven't you?" James asked me, i was sitting in the school court yard with my head down between my legs.

"Do we really have to talk about this right now? I haven't had any caffeine yet this morning and i rather not talk about it at all really." Natasha Redfern was the girl of my dreams with her long Burnett flowing hair. The color of her gold eyes twinkled every time she looked at you. My heart just wanted to melt every time. But of course i never acted like i knew she was there.

"Why wont you event talk about her dude? Your always so damn mopey!"

I just sat there scared to even say anything thing. Kids begin to walk into the court yard to wait for school to start. An emo, with dark black ink looking hair and a few popular chicks, my kind of crowd that acted like they own the school. "Aren't you even going to say anything?" James yelled, people where now staring at us.

"Yeah, i'm madly in love with a chick i hardly know, to make things more messed up i'm too chicken to talk to the damn girl!" I whisper so no one near by hears my pathetic complaining.

"And your going to just stand there by all fucking mopey because of it? Geez Eli grow some balls and just ask Natasha out man." James didn't know me like he think he does and his sitting here and telling me to grow some balls ha! Did he have parents die in a car crash because of a drunk teen driver ?

"Man don't even go there okay?"

"Then where do i go Eli cause your just getting worse by the day. Your own parents can not even get you to come out of your room! In fact no one has even gone in your room for three fuck-en years! Eli may i ask WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?" he yells clearly more than a little angry.

"No you may not ask that!" I answer then continue . " There is not anything wrong with me okay? Just cause no one has been in my room for three years and i don't come out of my room doesn't mean there is something wrong with me okay?" The real truth was that i was seriously fucked up and believe it or not my room is yellow of all colors to paint your room.

James starts the shake his head "Man listen to you, can't even make your own self believe that shit." Ha at least someone was telling the truth here...

"And there is your girl..." Natasha strolled by with her friends, my mind was processing her movement in slow motion one steps a min. She was wearing a blue and white striped tank top and my favorite shorts on her, they were white with small pink hearts around the cuffs and of course they were short just like almost every pair of girl shorts these days.

"Why don't you go talk to her right now man? I see the look on your face. We both know you wanna." He was right i wanted to but the real question was do i have the guts to. Natasha was getting near the glass door to enter the school. But at the last second she deiced to turn, at first i thought she was going to talk to another member of her entourage but then she turned. Oh my god was she really going to talk to me?

The look on my face must have started to freak James out because he started to say something. "Hey man... um are you okay?"

"Yeah, i feel fine i swear..."

"Really? cause your face is getting as white as paper and she is almost over here. You want me to go see what she wants?"

The first time she is going to talk to me and my best friend wants to go see what she wants?

"Hell no! man this is the first time she has ever made an attempt to talk to me okay!" i snapped.

"Okay man, then you might want to get it together before she makes it over here." Natasha was now only a few feet away from us. Her feet sounding like a drum as each step got closer.

"yeah I'm wor-" I was cut of by Natasha's presentce i didn't realize she was in front of me.

Until spoke "Um Hey, Eli right?"

Both James and I looked at glanced at each other. " Yeah..." I responded.

"Well a few friends and I are having a party down on first beach this weekend..."

"yeah..." that's a that i could get out of my mouth, she most likely thought i was a retard or something.

"I was wondering" she continued "if you would like to come?"

"sure..." I managed to get out. And with our little talk clearly over Natasha walked away, her friends joined her as she walked into the building giggling all the way inside. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last of Natasha...


End file.
